


Know Your Name

by musiclove915



Series: Melodramatic Musical [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Derek Hale, derek hale is bad with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: Derek has a crush. It’s nothing really, even if his friends tease him for it. But there’s one problem, Derek doesn’t know his crush’s name.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Melodramatic Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958
Kudos: 232





	Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Know Your Name by Mary Lambert

It had to be perfect. Or at least even more perfect than every day with him had been up until then. But that night had to be perfect. The candles were lit, the wine was breathing, and the frozen pizza was already in the oven. Derek would’ve loved to make something better, but he had two things going against him; 1) he didn’t have the money for it and 2) he couldn’t cook. So, pizza it was.

While Derek was trying to put everything in its right place (I.E. shoving textbooks, dirty clothes and any other trash into the closet) there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. 6:45. They were early, well 15 minutes early but still. He finished shoving everything in and rushed to the door. With one finale inspection of his apartment, and then himself, he flung the door open.

He looked great. A little nervous but he still smiled when he sees Derek.

“Hey,” Derek breathed out and immediately hugged him.

“Derek?” He said… annoyed? Actually, that didn’t sound like him.

He blinked his eyes and realized he wasn’t in his apartment. And much to his humiliation, he wasn’t even alone. He was in the middle of the line at his favorite café, hugging one of his best friends, who is trying to get away.

“Derek.” Isaac hissed.

“Sorry,” He said slowly release him and look away, mostly wishing that a hole would open under him. He went back to rereading the menu even though he already knows what he was going to get, muttering under his breath.

“You okay there?” Boyd asks glancing at Derek.

“He was daydreaming,” Erica practically sings. Derek glared at her, but she doesn’t notice; her attention is on the people behind the counter. “So, which one is it? The pretty girl?”

He rolled his eyes, but still looked at the only girl behind the counter. She was pretty, that was true, but something about her reminds him of one of his exes. He shook his head, trying to get back to find something to catch his interest, or at least try to make Erica stop.

“Okay, how about floppy haired guy?” He was about to tell her no, or for her to drop it but she interrupted. “No, that guy’s more of Isaac’s taste.”

Isaac’s cheeks turned red, but he refused to even acknowledge what Erica just said.

“So, if it isn’t those two, it could only be—”

“Babe, can you find a table for us?” Boyd interjected.

Erica shook her head turning back around with a sly smile on her face, knowing exactly what Boyd just did.

Derek secretly smiled. That was why Boyd was Derek’s best friend. The one he held above the other two.

“So why haven’t you talked to him?” Isaac said after a minute of silence.

“Yeah, why not?” Erica shouted, not even trying to find some a place to sit.

And _that’s_ why Derek was going to kill those two, very slowly.

He glanced up again and see his guy. Not actually _his guy_ , since he don’t even know the guy’s name. But he was still there, manning the register and chatted with his coworkers and the customers. He laughed and looked like he was a good time, and…

Derek forced himself to look away. Why would a guy like that every look at someone like him? Or maybe he was already taken, a guy like that was usually already taken.

“I don’t know his name.” He sighed.

Erica and Isaac exchanged a look. Whatever they were planning was gonna end badly.

“Hi, I’m Isaac,” he said sticking his hand out to Erica.

“And I’m Erica. Nice to meet you.” They turned towards Derek; hands still clasped. “That’s how you get someone’s name, Derek. We learned that in kindergarten.”

“Ha ha ha,” He said dryly. “I’m not an idiot.”

They shared another look. _Assholes._

“Just talk to him.” Isaac sassed.

“And say what?” He growled. Why wouldn’t they let it go? “’I’ve noticed you from afar?’ Or ‘would you like to come over’? Or how about ‘I think I like your hand in mine’.”

“Yes,” the three of them said in union. Derek rolled his eyes.

They were finally next in line.

“At least start with the guy’s name.” Boyd stated.

Derek shook his head yet again. That was a stupid idea. He should get the guy’s name so he can what? Become his friend, fall even more in like with him, and pin from afar? That would be idiotic.

What’s even more idiotic is that he walked up to the counter to do just that.

_This is stupid, this is stupid, this is…_

“Hi,” his voice was deeper than Derek had originally thought. “What can I get for you?”

 _Okay, a name._ Derek looked at for a name tag. His eyes widened; his guy wasn’t wearing one. The other two employees had them, they clearly said their names, Scott and Allison, so why didn’t this guy? _Say something. Anything._ Derek yelled at himself, realizing he was most likely holding up the line. _Don’t look even more like an idiot than you already do. Just ask him out already._

“A black coffee, please.”

Three groans erupted behind Derek. He seriously need to find better friends.

The guy smiled and punched in the order. “That’ll be $4.75.”

After handing him the money, Derek moved over to the side to wait for my drink. He peered around and saw the disappointment on my friends faces.

 _I know,_ he thought bitterly, _I’m an idiot. You don’t have to tell me._

****

It was a stressful week with midterms going on. Derek just wanted to sleep but he had one more exam left. So, instead of taking a well-deserved nap, he walked to the café. Maybe he’d get to see his friends, who were most likely just as stressed and sleep deprived as him, or at least get to see _him_.

Derek started to smile at _that_ prospect.

When he got to the café, he saw that his friends were already at a table, it was littered with notebooks, laptops, and coffee cups. Boyd was typing on his laptop, backspacing after every few lines, Erica was reading her notes like they held the secret of life itself in them, and Isaac was passed out on the table.

As he looked at the counter, Derek didn’t see who he really wanted to see. Derek figured he might have been taking an exam himself, or maybe it was a day off. Quickly needing a caffeine fix, he got in line and got to the front faster than he’d normally would have.

“Hi there.” Scott said, sounding just as exhausted as Derek felt. “What can I get for you?”

Derek placed his normal order of a black coffee and before he had a chance to move to the side, he was handed his cup. He walked over to his friends, collapsing into the vacant seat. He let out a deep sigh.

“I don’t want to hear it, Hale.” Erica snapped, not even looking up from her notes. “You have one more, while me and Boyd have two more test.”

“Three,” Boyd corrected, hitting the backspace again.

“Right, and don’t get me started on Isaac.”

He looked over and saw his snoozing friend. “Can _you_ tell me, Boyd?”

“He had his last exam this morning.”

“And why didn’t he go back to his dorm and sleep?”

Erica finally looked up with an expression that clearly screamed ‘Really?’. “And why are you here, Derek? Don’t you have 2 hours ‘til your next test?”

Derek sipped his coffee avoiding her pointed gaze.

While looking away from Erica, Derek saw him. He had just come from the back, looking just as exhausted as his coworkers but, like always, had a smile on his face. He made a quick joke making both his coworkers laugh and then went to the back again.

“Well, Derek?” She asked again, not even paying attention anymore.

Derek sighed into his coffee cup and took another sip. Why was he there? It wasn’t to hang out with his friends, they were too caught up in their own studies (or sleeping). And the only real reason, other than the coffee that was desperately needed, was to see one person, one person that didn’t even know he existed. And he had. So, why was he still there?

Maybe it was to let his mind wonder, pretend that he had enough guts to finally admit his feeling. Maybe it was so he can picture what it would be like to go to the café everyday not to get coffee but to see him. Talk to him. _Be_ with him. Hold his hand. Kiss his—

Derek opened his eyes and saw two wide eyes. Those weren’t the eyes he’d been picturing. He pulled away seeing Boyd’s still wide eyes just staring at him. Erica had looked up from her notes, smiling like a madwoman. Isaac was even awake, confused as to what he was looking at. Even the people behind the counter were staring, just as confused and shocked as his friends. At least _he_ wasn’t there.

Without a word, Derek grabbed his bag and ran out.

_Why am I such an idiot?_

***

After that unfortunate kiss, Derek hadn’t gone back to the café for two weeks. He was embarrassed. Humiliated. And his friendship with Boyd was a little strained.

Not that Boyd avoided him or anything, but instead of sitting next to Derek like he normally did, he’d sit farther away. He’d even had Isaac switch seats during lunch on time.

Throughout that time, Erica had been loving every moment that Derek would apologize (“Boyd, I’m so sorry.” “I get it.” “No, I’m really sorry.” “I understand.” “I’m—” “Derek, if you say sorry again I’m gonna have to punch you.”) or whenever Boyd, or Isaac periodically, would move away from Derek. She’d laugh at their antics, antagonizing them relentlessly. But what she was most fond of doing was trying to get the boys back to the café.

It took a week of constant harassment for them the agree again. Mostly it was Derek that didn’t want to go back, he’d already told himself that he’d never set a foot into the café again. But being called, texted, and then eventually nagged nearly to death, Derek relented and said he would go back.

Stepping back into the café, he noticed that the object of his affection was manning the register again.

“Ohhh, look who it is.” Erica said.

Isaac looked up from his phone, not looking at the guy at the register but beyond it, his eyes grew sad.

“I’ll go get a table.” He said walking away quickly.

Derek was about to say something but noticed they were next in line. Turning back towards the counter, he saw something interesting.

The guy, _his_ guy, was looking at him. His eyes and smile grew larger.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat. _He’s happy to see me,_ he thought.

The guy hopped over the counter and ran over. Derek was prepared to be hugged. Everything he’d wanted was finally coming to fruition.

But nothing happened.

He turned around, seeing his guy, no the guy, no the cashier, hugging a strawberry blonde. He was lifting her up, much to her annoyance, and professing his love. Calling her his queen, and the light of his life.

“Sorry about that,” Scott said, distracting Derek from the scene before him. “He gets like that whenever Lydia gets into town. Can I get you anything?”

Derek sighed. “No,” he said walking passed his friends, passed the hug-fest still going on, and out of the café swearing to never fall for someone again.

***

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” the cashier said, with the ever-present smile on his face. “What can I get you?”

“A black coffee,” Derek said putting a five-dollar bill on the counter.

The cashier looked at the money and then at Derek, his smile slipping from his face. “Okay,” he said slowly, taking the money.

Derek moved over out of habit. There wasn’t anyone else in the café but the two of them. It the past, Derek would’ve jumped at the chance to be alone with the cashier, but he didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t available and obviously didn’t care about Derek at all.

“You can sit at the counter if you want,” the cashier said placing the cup on the counter.

Not caring where he sat, Derek grabbed a seat in front of the cup, drinking it slowly.

“Slow night,” the cashier was whipping down the counter. “It was nice that you came in or I’d have been bored out of my mind. I mean, I could’ve done my homework, but I’ve already finished it. Well most of it. I still have a research paper I need to work on, but I still have like two weeks to do that. And I tend to better at those at 2 a.m. on the day they’re due. Man, my dad would be so pissed if he knew I still did that. I promised him I wouldn’t procrastinate and get a good night’s sleep every night, but I’m in college now. How can I when I have freedom and a place away from home? It’d be better if I was by myself, but my roommate isn’t so bad. I was terrified I’d get someone who was the complete neat freak, or maybe a smelly jock or someone really bad, but he’s really cool. He’s the one that got me this job, actually. Scott, you’ve seen him before, that floppy haired guy what’s usually here more often than I am. Yeah, he’s the one who got me this job. Do you want more coffee?”

Derek looked down and realized his cup was almost empty. He nodded his head.

“Gotcha. You know, I didn’t want to take this job originally. Me and coffee don’t have the best of relations. I mean I drink it from time to time, but the last year of high school I think my body was like 85% caffeine. I never slept. Well not never. But I think you know what I meant. Lydia would be so proud of that.”

“Why is that?”

The cashier paused hearing Derek’s voice but quickly continued, with a smile on his face. “She’s always worries about me. We’re best friends so it works both ways. I know you’re like that. I’ve seen how you are with your friends and how they are with you. It must be nice to have your friends with you all the time. Or at least most of the time. I mean, when you come by.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“I—I mean…” He took a breath. “Nevermind. So how long have you been dating your boyfriend?”

That throw Derek for a loop. “What?!”

“That guy you kissed?” He said slowly. “Like a month ago? I figured you had a test so that’s why you ran out like that. It was really sweet that you’d come all this way just to see him even though you had to rush to get to class. I was a little heartbroken, but someone like you would obviously be with someone.” He paused, his cheeks growing red. “I mean… Do you want more coffee?”

“He’s _my_ best friend.” Something finally clicked in Derek’s head. “Wait, Lydia isn’t your girlfriend?”

“No! Oh my Gods, no!” He laughed. “Sure I had a massive crush on her most of my life, I finally realized it was because I saw how smart she is. I think that she’s the most beautiful woman ever, but it’s wasted on me.” He blushed again. “If you get what I mean?”

“I’m Derek.” He said sticking his hand out.

_What am I doing? I actually talk to him once and I have to embarrass myself again. He probably thinks I’m a psycho. What is wrong with me? I really am an id—_

A hand was in Derek’s. “Stiles.” He had a smile on his face. “Nice to meet you Derek. Well, officially. We’ve seen each other for months but we’ve never really talked.”

“I think I like your hand in mine.” Stiles blushed again. “Do you want to go out with me?”

“Wow.” Stiles looked shocked but didn’t take his hand back. “Okay.” He looked at their joined hands. “I’m going to need my hand back so I can close up.”

Slowly, Derek let go of Stiles’ hand, smiling as he watched him close up the café.

“You know,” Stiles paused while cleaning, “it would’ve taken me months to even get the courage to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Ask someone out. I would’ve maybe pinned for a few weeks…months…okay, let’s be real, years, and maybe I’d finally get the nerve to say anything. At least that’s my usual M.O.. You’re really brave.”

Derek smiled again. _If only,_ he thought _._ One day he might tell Stiles the truth. Maybe in the very distant future. But at least, finally, he knew Stiles’ name.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a fanfic in a long time...like a loooong time. But I've had this idea in my head for a few months. Like I said at the beginning it's based on the song Know Your Name by Mary Lambert. I thought it would be fun to use Derek and Stiles in this kind of situation. So thanks for reading this, and if you liked it you can hit that kudos button or leave a comment. I have a few other stories based on songs that I've been working on so hopefully I'll get to finish them and post them as well.
> 
> P.S. if you have a song and idea you can ask me either on here or on Twitter, https://twitter.com/musiclove9151 and on Tumblr, musiclove915


End file.
